rogue_life_squad_goalsfandomcom-20200214-history
Musashi
Skill comparison Attack Skill * Several attacks shoot straight forward from Musashi, taking up about 30% of the screen. * The attacks seem to come from Musashi one after the other. It's not like Jeanne's Skill Attack or Arthur's Ultimate, where the attacks move forward at the same time. This means it is easier for Musashi to hit something with all parts of his attack. * The damage bonus goes up by 100 percentage points every other tier. Example: 450% at 3 Stars, 450% at 4 Stars, 550% at 5 Stars. * Although this attack can miss, it does a lot of damage when it hits. It's a very nice attack. Ultimate skill * Musashi hits about 80% of the screen with one big attack. It doesn't travel very far beyond the current screen. * The damage is average, much lower than Musashi's Skill Attack. Passive skill * The "2-second dash" will automatically kill everything at the start of a cleared mission, the same way a High Pass clears the whole mission. Just like a High Pass, you can move the Squad by touching the screen, which is bad because then you miss some of the gold. Don't touch the screen while your Squad is dashing! * Normal fighting resumes right before the first fireballs. The dash makes the mission shorter by 10-12 seconds, which can make a big difference when you are farming missions for events, gold, items or gems. * This only helps in Adventure Mode. It does nothing in Challenges, Duels, Friend Quests, etc. Game Mode Comparison Difficult Adventures or Challenges * Pros: ** Normal attacks penetrate to hit multiple enemies. ** Skill Attack does fantastic damage when it hits. It will clear legions of normal enemies (unlike Merlin's Fireball) and it will quickly crush bosses (unlike Kid's daggers). ** If you farm a lot, you probably already have good gear for Musashi. * Cons: ** Skill Attack often hits empty air. ** Passive Skill is useless. ** Ultimate is nothing special. * Overall value: High Easy Adventures or Challenges (for farming, grinding, or daily quests) * Pros: ** Normal attacks penetrate to hit multiple enemies. ** Skill Attack does fantastic damage when it hits. It will clear legions of normal enemies (unlike Merlin's Fireball) and it will quickly crush bosses (unlike Kid's daggers). ** Passive Skill is exceptional. It makes easy missions much faster, and if you want to farm difficult missions you may need Dash. * Cons: ** Skill Attack often hits empty air. ** Ultimate is nothing special. * Overall value: Extremely High, for some tasks Required! Duels * Pros: ** Attack Skill hits hard and is relatively difficult to dodge (for characters in its path). ** Ultimate, while not strong, does hit most of the screen. ** Musashi's best farming gear should also be good for duels. (You probably gave him a lot of damage bonuses, he doesn't need many special effects or Ultimate bonuses.) * Cons: ** Passive skill does not function in duels. ** All attacks go straight forward and you probably gave him some Damage When Not Controlled, so he isn't very good for Arena battles. * Overall value: AverageCategory:Playable Characters